


The Abyss

by FractalBunny



Series: Voltron Fix-Its [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), Episode: s06e02 Razor's Edge, Fix-It, Flash Forward, Future, Future Fic, M/M, Red Paladin Keith (Voltron), Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), co-leadership klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FractalBunny/pseuds/FractalBunny
Summary: Alright I know...I know everyone and their mother has done something for this scene. But honestly I am STILL mad at this show and will be a fix-it writer forever (okay maybe not *forever* but until this cursed series is over and scrubbed from my memory). The flashbacks were so poorly used imo and like.....klance? So enjoy!Also, anything said in Spanish is translated at the bottom!





	The Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I know...I know everyone and their mother has done something for this scene. But honestly I am STILL mad at this show and will be a fix-it writer forever (okay maybe not *forever* but until this cursed series is over and scrubbed from my memory). The flashbacks were so poorly used imo and like.....klance? So enjoy!
> 
> Also, anything said in Spanish is translated at the bottom!

"Hold on!" Krolia looked back at Keith to make sure he was sheltered from the oncoming flash of quantum energy.

He grabbed into the rock as hard as he could and closed his eyes, trying his best to not get blinded. A wave of time and stardust washed over him, and he felt the entire universe turn flat and transparent, like an x-ray. Every planet was within reach, dancing between strands of his hair and along the edges of his fingertips. Although they weren't fingertips, all he could see was bone and the faint glitter of stars. The passage of time slowed to a stop before opening up before him. It reached out with tendrils of memories past and those to be made, and dragged him in once again.

He expected to find his parents or Shiro again. To his left was his mother giving his sleeping infant form a kiss on the forehead, to his right were Shiro's eyes, sinister and dusky, framed with windblown hair and bared teeth. Keith instead looked forward and felt himself get pulled deeper into the abyss than before.

* * *

"Keith?" A faint voice, a familiar one, whispered his name, lips formed with carbon, nitrogen, and phosphorus brushed against his ear, and Keith found himself inside his own body, like he'd been when he saw Shiro's glowing gaze. Keith's eyes snapped open, foggy with the weight of time itself. "Oh, oh my god!" The voice came again, this time loud and frantic. "Keith, can you hear me?"

"Huh?" Keith felt the sound come out, but it was the Keith of indeterminate years ahead reaching up and feeling along a shallow scar, a rough jawline covered in stubble, and short, thick hair. His vision cleared and he saw none other than Lance, albeit a few years older, clutching his limp body, holding them together, tears streaming down his face. Kisses were pressed across every possible inch of Keith's face, and the tears stuck to his skin. He reeled internally, shocked at how close together they were. Lance's eyes were filled with so much love that it made him sick to his stomach, but at the same time, he could feel his heart pounding with unexplainable excitement.

"Don't scare me like that!" Lance pulled Keith up so that he could sit, clutching his arms to keep him from falling over. "I thought you were dead!" Keith was suddenly launched from the body of his future self, and turned to see himself in Lance's arms.

"What happened?" Future-Keith asked, pulling his hair back into a ponytail.

"I'm sorry." Lance sobbed. "I...Black wasn't feeling it. Voltron fell apart. I don't even know where the others are." Future-Keith wiped away his tears. Keith took a step forward and knelt next to the two. He, too, reached out, but felt his fingers pass through Lance's face. _Someday, they wouldn't pass through._

"It's okay, baby." Future-Keith smiled and tilted his head. Keith narrowed his eyes; his future self looked so _happy_ , innocent, carefree even, despite his bloodied lip and black eye. "I'll take over. Where did Red go?" Lance pointed off to the right, beyond Keith's vision.

"God, I'm such an idiot!" Lance's shoulders dropped, and he placed his face on Future-Keith's chest.

"No, no, baby. We'll fix this." Future-Keith stroked Lance's hair, which Keith was now realizing had been styled with an undercut, which for whatever reason made his heart slam against his ribcage even harder. The softness of his own voice made his bottom lip shake, the way that Lance could just fall into him made it so bad that his whole body shiver with anticipation.

And then it was over.

* * *

He gasped for air as he returned to his body, but only for a moment before he was dragged down again between the seams of time itself.

"Hang on, Keith!" Krolia's voice traveled through the temporal realm. "There's going to be a few more! The rift's activity is picking up!" Keith reached out his hand, but to no avail as he fell flat on his back in a dark room.

He started to make out that it was one of the rooms in the Galaxy Garrison. It wasn't his; it was too tidy. A muffled noise came from behind him, and he sat up and turned around to figure out what was going on.

Lance was all alone, sobbing hard into his pillow. His uniform was piled on the ground. He was curled up under his blankets and, when Keith finally found a clock, he realized it was only four in the afternoon. Lance wasn't that much younger; he looked close to the way he did when they left Earth. He pulled out his phone and started dialing, but stopped for a moment. Keith, after seeing such an amorous scene between them, had chills from the drastic switch. Lance finished dialing the number and waited for an answer.

"Hey, mamá." He sniffled. "No, no estoy llorando." Keith could hear the rapid-fire Spanish on the other end of the phone, but his knowledge was too limited to understand what either Lance or his mother was saying. "Okay, okay, sí, tengo un problema." Lance wiped his eyes. "Hay un chico aquí, se llama Keith." Keith raised his eyebrows and wished that he could understand what Lance was going to say about him. "Pienso que se amo y me duele."

The rift pulled Keith up for air once again before crashing him back down.

* * *

"Just tell him how you feel. It doesn't hurt to try." Shiro's hand grasped Keith's shoulder. Keith could see from his future self's eyes once again, and his own hands were knitted tightly in his lap. He only did that when he was nervous, but in the way where he also felt _ashamed_.

"He hates me." Keith looked away. "And he has every right to. I'm a terrible Black Paladin." He sighed and looked back to Shiro, whose hair had turned fully white but his eyes were still soft and youthful.

"Keith." Shiro's voice had grown gentler, more patient. His hand kneaded into Keith's shoulder, forcing him to relax. "You and I both know that isn't true. And, if you get Lance on your side again, you'll be an even stronger leader."

That was the shortest of them all.

* * *

Keith returned to his body, his bones forming first, then muscles and tendons, then skin. He opened his eyes to see his mother, towering over him, offering her hand. She pulled him up and the two continued, Keith shaken to the core by the glimpses of the past and near future.

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey, mom." He sniffled. "No, I'm not crying." Keith could hear the rapid-fire Spanish on the other end of the phone, but his knowledge was too limited to understand what either Lance or his mother was saying. "Okay, okay, yes, I have a problem." Lance wiped his eyes. "There's a guy here, named Keith." Keith raised his eyebrows and wished that he could understand what Lance was going to say about him. "I think I love him and it hurts."


End file.
